Humans engage in many activities that can subject them to dangerous impacts or shocks. For example, individuals such as soldiers, athletes, and motorsport participants that engage in dangerous activities have enhanced risk of injury due to impacts or shocks. To improve medical care following an impact, such individuals may be monitored to determine the severity or magnitude of the impact. Typical impact recorders provide large amounts of data that are difficult to process, are relatively bulky, and require power to be operational.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.